Saving Today
by AlohaBlackbird
Summary: "I can save today, you can save the world." Elizabeth channels Wonder Woman.


Written on my iPad, I have a difficult time editing on it so I apologize for any major mistakes. I'm not apologizing for minor ones, I'm only human! haha Enjoy!

* * *

Elizabeth stormed out of the kitchen. She didn't even know what just happened. She made a sarcastic comment about eating leftovers and suddenly she and Henry had both lost it, yelling at each other and frankly both unsure what they were even yelling about. She needed to cool down. As she rounded the staircase she ran into Alison.

"Hi Noodle," she tried to say as brightly as possible in an attempt to conceal what had just happened, although there was no doubt Ali hadn't heard.

"Hi Mom, you got a package." Ali said, barely even giving her mother an ounce of her attention as she motioned to the package sitting on her mother's desk and bolted out of the house.

"Nice to see you too!" Elizabeth called after her sarcastically. She walked into her office and grabbed the box from its perch on her desk and she stared at it for a moment trying to remember what exactly she had ordered.

She opened the desk drawer and fumbled around for a pair of scissors and tore the box apart. Once she got the tape off and the box open her face flushed crimson at what she saw in the box. She shut the box quickly and scurried upstairs. She went into their bathroom and shut the door. If Henry happened to come upstairs he would just think she was pissed and needed some alone time. And she was mad…wasn't she? She groaned as she set the box down on the vanity. She was mad but she wasn't mad at Henry, he had been completely undeserving of her rage. He was angry too though; maybe he was really mad at her? But just earlier they'd been playfully texting. It didn't make sense. She was almost certain she wasn't the real target of his rage either. They were both projecting and it had gone down badly.

She reached over to the box and flipped open the lid, peering inside to see the almost metallic looking red practically illuminated by the bright sink lighting. She reached inside and carefully took the costume out of the plastic bag it was housed in and held it in front of her body. She was impressed at how accurate the costume looked; although she figured it should for what she paid for it. She had never read the comic books or seen much of anything to do with the Amazonian demigoddess but she had loved the movie and Henry had really loved the movie. That was why when she was slightly inebriated and unable to sleep at 2 AM she had ordered this costume. At that moment she had felt like Wonder Woman. Then Henry had practically jumped her once they'd gotten back to the house after the movie. "I'll save today, you save the world." He had whispered, his voice thick with desire, into her ear sending chills down her spine. "Seems like us, doesn't it? Not to toot my own horn but I think occasionally I save the day while you're over here saving the world. How many guys get to say that about their wives? Men are leaving the movie theater wishing they were married to Wonder Woman and I don't have to wish because my wife is a real life Wonder Woman."

She felt her face grow flush just thinking about that night. She had bought this to wear for Henry on his birthday but decided she was going to put it on tonight. She didn't want to fight about whatever stupid things they were both taking out on the other and she just wanted to feel the way she had felt that night.

She undressed and put the suit on. She stared at herself in the mirror. She had to admit she looked good. The bodice framed her straight body and gave her the illusion of minor curves and her breasts looked perky, propped up by the built in bra. The metallic notes in the gold, red, and blue fabric even made her skin look better by bringing out the bronze tones from her current tan.

She reached in to get the rest of the costume and held up the pieces. The boots and the wrist cuffs were surprisingly sturdy and she hadn't planned on using them but she figured why the hell not? She may as well do this right if she was going to commit to it.

She studied herself in the mirror before putting on her headband…was it a headband? A crown? It was sort of a crown she guessed. She slipped it onto her head and decided her hair needed a little life so she picked up some texturizing spray and decided that would just have to do the trick. She assessed herself in the mirror once more. She did look good. She knew Henry wouldn't be able to stay angry once he saw her in this.

There was just one item left in the box. She took it out and contemplated it for a moment and pulled on it, testing its durability. It seemed fairly strong; maybe things could get a little kinky with the lasso of truth…

She walked back into the bedroom and decided to turn the bed down. She was adventurous but that didn't also mean she wasn't practical, neither of them had the time to wash and dry their heavy comforter.

She then texted Henry, "Babe, I'm sorry. Can you come upstairs so we can talk?" She wasn't sure how many kids were in the house or where they were so there was no way she was wearing this downstairs.

He didn't reply. She waited. No text bubbles. Nothing. Damn why had Stevie told him how to turn off read receipts? But then she heard the familiar sound of his heavy footsteps ascending the stairs and she tossed her phone to the side and panicked upon realizing she had no idea how to pose in this getup.

She settled for one hand on her hip and her lasso of truth displayed in the other.

Henry opened the door and his eyes grew wide. He quickly shut it behind him and took a timid step forward.

"Babe, what are you doing?" His tone wasn't exactly what she was hoping for, like maybe he actually had been mad at her.

She shrugged shyly, "Saving today?" Her voice sounded timid and unsure and felt almost foreign coming out of her mouth. She was rarely unsure of herself but the combination of the outfit and their fight had her a little self-conscious.

Henry sort of stared at her for a moment as if he was contemplating her proposal and it was making her feel like this had just been a terrible idea.

Finally he spoke, "You're supposed to save the _world_. _I'm_ supposed to save today."

Elizabeth felt a weight lift off her shoulders and she started to inch forward at a painstakingly slow pace. She shrugged, "Sometimes I can save the day and you can save the world, this is an equal opportunities partnership after all."

Henry laughed and reached out for her, his long fingers caressing the soft skin of her forearm as he gently pulled her toward him. "I'm sorry I blew up at you earlier."

She shook her head, their faces barely centimeters apart. "We both had bad days and we both snapped. It happens. I'm sorry too. I don't want to talk about it. Let's just try harder not to take work things out on each other, okay?"

He nodded, his forehead touching hers, one hand wrapped around her waist and the other tracing the lines of her costume. "Good, we have more important things to talk about, like where the hell did you get this?"

She blushed, "I ordered it online after we saw the movie. Do you like it?"

He pulled back just enough so that he could look her right in the eye. She saw how his eyes were dilated and she knew. She loved how she could affect him. He grabbed ahold of her lasso and draped it around his neck. "I love it."

Elizabeth burst out laughing. "You're such a dork."

Henry grinned and cupped her cheek, "Seriously though, you look incredible. I already think you're Wonder Woman though, you didn't have to do this."

She shrugged, "I know you do, but this is fun for me too."

His hand trailed down her neck and to the neckline of her costume, the tips of his fingers trailing the soft skin of her breasts.

She felt her heart start to race. His hands on her skin were pure magic. She cleared her throat, "You know, I recently read a book that came to the conclusion that while men are essential for procreation, when it comes to pleasure they are...unnecessary." She bit her lip, trying her hardest not to bust up in laughter.

Henry pursed his lips, clearly attempting to do the same. "Well, I guess I'll just have to prove you I'm good for both."

Elizabeth couldn't help herself and let out a squeal of laughter that was only heightened when Henry suddenly tossed her over his shoulder and walked her over to the bed where he tossed her onto the bed and then stood over her. He reached down to pick up her leg and started examining her boots. "This is...this is very detailed. I'm extremely impressed."

She jerked her leg a little, "Hey listen, Steve Trevor, I thought you were going to show me how you're essential to my pleasure? This isn't doing it for me."

Henry shook his head and laughed, "Okay! I'm just amazed. I can't believe you bought this."

"Henry!" She yelled, she just needed him to take the boots off.

He held up his hands in defeat and then reached down to unhook the back of the first boot and slide it off her leg. He did the same with the second and then ran his hands up her long, lean legs all the way to her thighs.

She felt a flutter as his hands reached the top of her thighs and she bit her lip when he started to kiss his way from her knee up to her thigh. The way his talented mouth teased the inside of her thigh had her barely able to keep still. Her heart was racing as his lips found their way between her legs. She had put on a normal pair of her own blue lace underwear under the costume and she lifted her hips just enough so that he could slip them off her legs and toss them aside.

The way his mouth covered her center, suckling at her clit as he moved his fingers down her thigh and closer and closer to where she needed him. Finally his fingers made contact with her wet heat and she gasped as he inserted one finger, immediately finding her sweet spot and pressing deliciously. His movements were slow and rhythmic and she could barely think straight. Every move he made served to heighten her already great pleasure. He added a second finger and his tongue started to move faster and she knew she wasn't going to last much longer. She struggled at the wrist cuffs and ripped them off, she was so hot and for some reason she felt like getting them off would help her breathe. She came crashing down at his addition of a third finger and the waves of pleasure coursed through her body making her limbs feel like jelly.

Henry propped himself up so he could watch her as she reacted. The way she bit her lip as she tried not to cry out and the way her body reacted was so provocative.

Finally she opened her eyes again and saw him staring at her. "You make an excellent point and I'll take it into consideration," she joked.

Henry raised an eyebrow and crawled over her, "Oh baby, you're so funny." He said as his lips crashed down on hers.

She wrapped her leg around his waist and groaned when she remembered he was still fully clothed. "What the hell, babe? Clothes off, now!"

He sat up and tossed his shirt to the side, "You're very demanding, I should..." and before he could finish she tackled him to the bed and straddled his waist.

He was surprised but thoroughly enjoying her playful side. She went straight for the buttons on his pants and scooted down his legs so she could quickly rid him of his pants and undergarments and then she crawled back up his body.

Henry groaned, "God babe, you're so beautiful."

She grinned as she reached between his legs and took him in her hand, running up and down his hard length with a few smooth strokes. She positioned him beneath her and when she sunk down he groaned with pleasure. She leaned forward, her hands bracing herself on his strong chest while his hands gripped her thighs, helping her body move quickly above him. She looked stunning, all sweaty with her wild hair while still wearing the bodice. She moved above him in a perfect rhythm, their bodies were so in sync after so many years together and that was one of the best feelings in the world.

She knew he wouldn't last much longer like this and apparently he knew she felt the same because she sped up her face and he moved one of his hands in between her legs. He came hard on a cry and she followed soon after, collapsing onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as they both struggled to catch their breaths.

Her fingers danced on his shoulder, tracing little patterns, as she slowly came back down to earth.

Henry pulled her closer and she shifted so that she could kiss him. He still tasted like sweat and her and it was hot, would always be hot.

"You are amazing, babe" He said, his breathing still labored from their workout.

She giggled, "You know, this was a lot of fun. We should consider doing this more often."

Henry's ears perked up, he was all for that. "I can't say I'm opposed to that idea. What should we try next?"

"Game of Thrones?" She suggested.

He grinned, "Moon of my life."

"My sun and stars." She said as their lips met, lighting the flame once again.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little smut/fluff whatever as much as I enjoyed writing it! Leave me a review & let me know what you think pretty please?! I'm needier than usual because I'm injured so please take pity on me! lol


End file.
